


Emapthic Danno Ficlet

by slayerstoryguy



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-05
Updated: 2010-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slayerstoryguy/pseuds/slayerstoryguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danno develops as an empath when puberty sets in and it is not an easy transition. rated for one use of the f-word</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emapthic Danno Ficlet

Steve fucking McGarrett thinks he is sensitive isn't that just freaking fantastic if he only knew…. Daniel Williams was 12 years old when it happened the first time. He awoke screaming and clutching his stomach and crying that he had been stabbed. His parents were frantic rocking him and assuring him it was a bad dream, that there was nothing to worry about. It was only the next day when the police cars arrived that they found out that their neighbors had been involved in a domestic dispute and the wife had been brutally stabbed to death. That was the start, over the next few months it became clearer to Danny and his family that some how he was tapping into the emotions of the people around him. At the start it was only traumatic things like the stabbing and thus easily managed but it soon grew to the point that he was able to pick up the feelings induced by something as small as a stubbed toe or the sappy movies his mother and sister liked to watch. It also became more and more apparent that it was killing him…

**Author's Note:**

> This may be the prelude to a larger story but probably not as I am not much of a writer. And by that I mean this is my first attempt in about 7 years so please be kind with any comments thanks.


End file.
